Jessy's Return (Jessy And Bramblestar)
by JessDaCatato
Summary: In Bramblestar's Storm, Jessy left Thunderclan and Bramblestar decided to love Squirrelflight. But what if Jessy comes back?
1. Chapter 1

**Quicknote, my last FanFiction was an accident. Long story short: I had two FanFictions, they were the same but the only difference was the ending, I was in a rush for doing something so I didn't pay to what I was posting. I ended up posting the wrong one. I realized I posted the wrong one when I got a review. And if you're wondering the one I posted by accident was random. So ya, writing in detail would take too long. But I deleted the other two and made this one instead. I like this story more :3**

* * *

It's been a moon since Jessy left Bramblestar and the clan. Bramblestar still thinks about her everynight. He thinks that maybe one day, Jessy will return and stay in Thunderclan.

It was sunup and Bramblestar had just woken up. "Bramblestar, who'll lead in Dawn Patrol right now?" The Thunderclan Deputy, Squirrelflight meowed. Bramblestar just yawned"Bramblestar? Wake up! Ugh, I knew you shouldn't have went for the night patrollast  
night! What happened anyway?" Squirrelflight asked, not noticing that Bramblestar was half asleep. Squirrelflight finally looked at him. She noticed he was asleep. _Guess I'm choosing._ Squirrelflight thought. _But before I leave..._ Squirrelflight

hit Bramblestar's back to wake him up. Bramblestar woke up and saw Squirrelflight leave. "Squirrelflight? You needed something?" He meowed, he sounded tired. Squirrelflight came back and looked at him. "Well, you came back way after Moonhigh last

night...So I was asking about what happened. I also wanted to know about who's going to lead the patrols today" Squirrelflightmeowed, stretching a bit as well. "Oh...last night there were a few foxesattacking us, we couldn't

go back because if one cat leaves, we wouldn't be able to fight them"Bramblestar meowed. "You get some rest, I'll cover for you" Bramblestar stood up "I'll be fine" he protested. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, "Bramblestar, I'll be fine"

Squirrelflight meowed, looking straight at Bramblestar. Bramblestar didn't protest this time. _Well I DO need some rest._ Bramblestar stretched and went to sleep.

 **4 hours later**

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Stormpaw (Stormpaw used to be a kitty pet named Frankie)rushed in, interrupting Bramblestar's sleep. Bramblestar looked at him furiously. "Oh, I'm really sorry Bramblestar! I had no idea that you were sleeping! It's

just that something just came up, well, SOMEONE just came up!" "Well, first of all, apology accepted. Second, what happened?" Bramblestar asked as he stood up. "Come and look!" Stormpaw meowed happily. Right outside of the entrance of the clan  
/camp, stood Jessy.

 **And that's my story! Hope you enjoyed the series so far**


	2. Hi

**DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! CONTINUE TO CHAPTER 3**


	3. The New Apprentice

**Ijust wanna reply to a review made by**

 **Oquelly, mainlyto clear somethings up.**

 **1\. I don't know why but some words didn't have a space in between even though I Putthem.**

 **2\. I'll try to make chapters more longer, it was just that I didn't feel like continuing that chapter for some odd reason**

 **3\. This is my first timewriting a story like this so I don't have alot of experience in writing :3**

* * *

Stormpaw walked up to Jessy, Bramblestar followed behind. "Hello Frankie" Jessy meowed happily

"Stormpaw" Stormpaw replied, looking a bit hurt because his own friend forgot his name

Jessy looked at him strangly "What do you mean?"

"My new name is Stormpaw, remember? I decided to join Thunderclan, that's why I'm here"

"Oh, right" Jessy said, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well..." She noticed Bramblestar behind Stormpaw, he was just sitting down and licking his paw "Bramblestar!"

"Jessy, what brings you here? I thought you decided to leave because..." He glanced at Squirrelflight, who was right beside him. "Because you thought that your housefolk were looking for you and decided to see if they were" Bramblestar meowed nervously.  
He

didn't want Squirrelflight to get any ideas about him liking Jessy.

"Well, my housefolk weren't there...so I came back, and it took me a moon to get here because I didn't remember where the camp was...and that's because I live far away...so I stayed in a tiny hole at the bottom of a tree...and I found my way here!"  
/Jessy meowed, playing along. Squirrelflight looked at Jessy questionably.

Jessy hoped that Squirrelflight didn't think that she was making things up.

To end the awkward silence Jessy stood up a bit higher "I'm gonna join Thunderclan. I actually regret leaving to find my housefolk"

"Really? Great! I was hoping you'd change your mind"

* * *

 **After the ceremony**

Jessy was named Moonpaw, because she came in one moon. Her mentor was Millie, because she was once a kitty pet as well.

"Show me what you know, Moonpaw, it'll help me know what to teach you, and it'll be easier for both of us" Millie meowed. "Now, try finding a mouse, or any prey really."

Moonpaw sniffed the air. "Bird" she meowed. She looksforthe nearest tree and jumps from one tree to the next. When she was close to the bird she jumped in the air. The bird was in her paws and she bit it as she landed. "How did I do?" Moonpaw asked.  
/Millie's jaw dropped.

"You did great for your first time!" She replied. Now, I wanna see you pouncing on the ground. Try to find a mouse or any ground prey this time"

* * *

 **After Moonpaw's Lesson**

Bramblestar sat outside. Watching eveyone. He talked to a few cats and a few cats talked to him. Squirrelflight went out on a hunting patrol. He noticed Moonpaw passing by. "Moonpaw!" He called out.

Moonpaw came up to him. "Yah? What is it?" She asked.

"Follow me"

Bramblestar led Moonpaw to his den. "Now, what's the real reason why you left?" He asked

"Because...I missed this place...and you..." She meowed, looking at him. Her eyes sparkled as the sunlight bounced on them. It was silent. No one spoke.

"Well, how was your training?" Bramblestar asked, breaking the silence and changing the topic.

"It was great! Millie said I did great! I went from tree to tree and caught a bird!" Moonpaw meowed, sounding excited. She sat on her hind legs and put a paw in the air and swiping it as if she were trying to catch a bird.

"That's amazing! I hope you leave the apprentice stage a bit early, I'm excited to give you your warrior name!" Bramblestar exclaimed.

"I'm excited too" she purred.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Squirrelflight and the hunting patrol came back with a lot of food. Four mice, two squirrels and one bird, and an extra bird from Moonpaw, with an extra mouse. "Moonpaw!" Graystripe called out. Moonpaw looked around, trying to  
find the voice, when she finally found him. Graystripe continued "Nice catch!" He meowed, smiling. Moonpaw smiled.

* * *

 **Sorry about it being short again, I'll try my best to make longer chapters :)**


End file.
